


siomai

by scoupsberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsberry/pseuds/scoupsberry
Summary: wherein gin spends a day taking care of their child while sy is out with his friends, but did i mention that he's pregnant again?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	siomai

**Author's Note:**

> special chapter for hiwaga (read the full au: @hozinuggets) in twt

gin is admiring their child who's currently sleeping on their bed, it's been 2 hours since sy left with his friends. woo barged at their house with cholo, early at this morning which is very unusual for him these days. he barely saw the couple because they are all busy with their own lives. 

he's been juggling his roles for years now, of course it was hard at first but seeing sy and his child every night becomes his motivation. being an engineer, a husband and a father suits him well. 

yujin suddenly woke up from his slumber, gin becomes alert and started to caress his son's back but it's no use since his son started crying. 

eto na nga bang sinasabi niya. sy shouldn't left him alone today.

he carefully scoop his 1 yr old son, rocking his body from left to right while humming a song. yujin is a cry baby, mana sa dada niya. 

"what does my yujin want huh? gutom na ba ang baby na yan?" he cooed. if his friends saw him at this state they will probably burst in laughter. fatherhood changed him big time. 

"don't worry i'll feed you, your dada is out with his friends e. so it's daddy and yujin's time today" he went to the kitchen while carrying his son.

after preparing yujin's formula milk using his free hand, gin decided to sit on the sofa in their living room while feeding yujin. he make sure that yujin is not laying flat on his arms and carefully hold the feeding bottle so that he will not choke. 

staring at his son, makes him calm and erase all his worries for today. his lips are turning into crescent, yujin really resembles sy a lot. yujin have that 10:10 monolid eyes that he love and those puffy cheeks, na kasing lambot ng mamon. 

when his son is done drinking his milk, he lay yujin on his broad chest. gently patting yujin's back, for him to burp. until they both drifted to sleep. 

☁️☁️☁️

"gin!!!" sy lightly pulled gin's hair, the latter jolted from his slumber. he was relieved to see his husband sitting beside him in whole piece. 

"bat kayo dito natulog? look how uncomfy it is" worry painted sy's face. gin didn't answer instead he purse his lips. his brows furrowed when his husband doesn't give what he wanted. 

"kiss ko?" 

"mamaya na, i want to eat daby" sy crossed his arms above his swollen belly. gin sighed in defeat, he has no choice but to obey his pregnant lover. 

gin went to yujin's nursery room, he's still amazed that his son is still sleeping at this moment. he didn't close the door so that they'll hear when something came up with their son. 

"what do you want baby?" good thing he mastered how to control his voice and emotions since sy is very sensitive during his pregnancy, his mood can change up to three hundred sixty degrees without any warning. 

"hmm, may nutriboost ba sa ref?" 

"yes, teka kukunin ko" gin return to his lover holding the drink. sy giggle then excitedly clap his hands when gin sat beside him.

"now drink it, mukhang pagod na pagod ka e" sy teased him. gin deeply inhaled trying to calm himself, sy what are you up to now? 

"musta naman lakad niyo nila woo? hindi ka ba nahirapan hmm? i guess you should rest na" gin checks him up habang umiinom ng nutriboost. 

he's totally fine, gin is overreacting once again. 

sy cupped gin's right cheek, "daby i'm alright, hmm. gusto ko ng siomai sa ministop" he assured his husband then used his "paawa" card again. 

"no baby, stop eating those kind of foods di yun healthy" he sternly said that's why tears easily pooled on his lover's eyes. 

"e yun yung gusto ko e, bakit ba ayaw mo? hahayaan mo na lang bang magutom ako ha? daby..." he keeps on whining like a kid while his tears are streaming down his face. 

gin sighed for the nth time, he couldn't resist his husband. like what he said before his lover is his achilles heel.

he grab sy's hand, caress the back of his palm to calm him down. while his free hand dried his lover's tears, then gin peppered sy's face with soft kisses. 

"tahan na, i'm not mad. i'm just worried baby. alam mo namang maselan yang pagbubuntis mo ngayon di—" 

sy cut him off by kissing him on his lips. it was passionate, slow and deep. 

"i'm perfectly fine daby, please yung siomai ko" he pleaded one more time when he cut the kiss. 

"i'll buy your siomai in one condition" gin proposed.

"okay" 

"okay?" 

"okay nga" 

he didn't need to say it directly because sy understood it easily, gin wanted to make love with his husband in return he will buy him siomai. it's a win-win situation for sy, his cravings and raging hormones will prolly be satisfied tonight. 

they started making out in the sofa, gin is making sure not to compress sy's baby bump by their actions. 

they were almost halfway there, the kiss become sloppy. the temperature is rising while trail of sweat are streaming on their neck. hands are wandering with each other not until someone cried.

they are both shocked, then stopped what they're doing. 

gin suddenly run to yujin's room, sy followed him. he was now carrying his crying baby boy. sy's watching them silently, it makes his heart swell. he caressed his baby bump, he's happy and contented with his family. 

when gin noticed his lover watching him, he uttered those three words that never failed to make his lover feel those butterflies inside his system. 

"i love you too, pero yung siomai ko daby..." he pouted then gin heartily laugh with his pregnant lover's action.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my soonhoon filo socmed aus on twt: @hozinuggets
> 
> scream at me here: https://curiouscat.qa/hozifactory


End file.
